


Starfruit

by literarybard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Romantic Moceit, Star Society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarybard/pseuds/literarybard
Summary: Roman Citali was a star in every sense of the word.Though you wouldn't expect anything less from a prince within the Kingdom of Inviella.For a realm that carried the souls of celestial beings with an endless flurry of stardust in their veins; could only have the brightest as its heir.But what happens when that falling star meets a new face on his adventures?A seemingly simple man known as Logan Hirsch, who sought only to protect the growing remnants of a legacy long forgotten.In the end, what mysteries will unfold when the heavens meet the earth?
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders, Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Starfruit

In the name of obscurity, there was a star.

A single star that stood no larger than a person’s eye.

It watched just as one would, it even yearned. A simple being of light that wished for more than it could ever have. That’s what it was told at the very least, when beings of stone, grander in size and mass, would laugh in unspoken mockery.

In the name of clarity, there was another star.

A second star, one standing larger than a person’s heart, came to be. Existing with all the same aspirations as the last.

And then another.

━┉━

Roman was a being of excitement, yearning to see every inch of the galaxy that was so openly available to him, being a prince and all; yet, here the young man was, confined within the walls of a lecture hall “If you can even call it that.” he muttered silently to himself. 

“What was that, Mr. Citali? Could it be you’re finally willing to participate in your studies?”

With a quick shake of his head he piped in a significantly more vocal manner. “Nothing, madame Brandr.” Not only had he been kept inside, he’d also been made to work on social problems that he couldn’t care less about. 

Frankly, being given such work served to be nothing but an insult to him, certainly he was more than capable of charismatically swimming his way through a conversation, just as he had done plenty of times before.

His eyes read through the conversations on the paper before wandering forward to the woman ahead of him, the faint glow of bloody orange eyes could be seen from his seat. Whether that be due to his own wonderful eyesight or the level of annoyance from her he couldn’t quite tell yet.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he picked up the small packet of papers, “Miss Brandr, tell me truly, what need is there for me to practice dead end lines, when I could be out there!” his hand motioned towards the nearest window, one with a view of the world outside that seemed to taunt him with each glance, “Practicing words with genuine people?”

The woman couldn’t help but let out a sigh of her own, yet this time her gaze, one which clearly had been annoyed before, softened. “You know what your father said, Roman. Outdoor studies have been cancelled until further notice.”

She then gestured towards the papers that still hung in the air with a rather long pointer. “Considering the reason for that are recent tensions with a supposed ally of ours, those dead end lines may just be the thing to resolve something of this sort in the future.”

“Now-” clearing her throat before pointing the stick downward- “I’m a Leaunaise dignitary come to discuss a treaty after an array of misunderstandings and battles, how do you welcome me?”

Upon being prompted he stood up and offered a bow. “Madame dignitary! How lovely it is to see you,” in a swift movement he’d move to stand before the other, “you hardly look a billion-!” exclaimed the man, a purr flowing through to the end of his sentence.

“Flattery has always been your strong suit. I sent word to you regarding the position of your army, are you willing to comply?” Roman was now faced with a stern look, one that searched for any misstep or sign of weakness. “Unfortunately I can’t simply abandon that point of land, however if you’ll join me and some of the admirals,” he began taking a few steps back, never breaking eye contact or his small smile once, “then I’m sure we can discuss some sort of compromise once I go retrieve them.”

Shaking her head lightly she waved him off. “Very well, I shall wait.” At that Roman’s face couldn’t help but light up as he nearly ran out of the room, not before she commented on his display of course. “Your transitions and improv could use quite a bit of work, aside from that? See you next lesson, your highness.”

Roman couldn’t help but feign offense, at least that’s what he tried to display to hide the small twinge of outrage as he pressed a hand to his chest. A big part of his life revolved around acting and yet here he was being told he was lacking!

Well- he supposed the lack of social interaction could cause quite a detriment at times.

All the more reason to find a way into the world then. Unfortunately with the current rising tensions in society he couldn’t exactly go socialize with the city folk. However throughout the course of his life he’d met countless people; as well as seen countless places, so it was certainly safe to say that the man was bored with the mundane days presented to him.

He was going to experience something thrilling, he had to if he was ever going to survive civilizational lockdowns as long as this one. Three weeks already, can you believe that?

Besides, what kind of future monarch would he ever be if he couldn’t strategize a simple escape plan beyond the kingdom walls?

And so he headed off, trailing down the hallway that harbored an abundance of souls on a daily; each one of them having their own tasks in mind, something that luckily would prevent delays as he headed towards his room.

Promptly he arrived, unlocking the lovingly engraved door before turning the handle and allowing himself in with a small spin.

"Evening, admirals," he smoothly spoke towards his room, it may have lacked people but it certainly didn't lack any furnishings, "you all look as sharp as ever." He finished with a small chuckle as he stood back up.

"I'd absolutely love to stay and chat-!" He made his way towards his closet, something that never failed to fuel the dreams of his imagination, and rummaged through in hopes of finding something suitably, discreet. "But I have a meeting with fate to attend to."

With that being said, he draped a darkly colored cloak over his shoulders before finally moving towards one of his windows, a small dance in his step as he opened up one as if it were merely another door in his world.

Despite his eagerness to leave he had to admit that his home had quite the view. That held true whether your eyes be locked on the sparkling lights in the sky that swam with the shimmering colors of an aurora; or on the ground below with beings whose clothing wasted no time in mimicking the same array of colors as the ones above.

It was a sight that he could behold for an eternity.

Though if he were to be honest, while nothing in life had managed to outdo the view as of yet, he longed for the day that something would take his breath away faster than a supernova could.

But that was enough admiring, he only had so many hours in a day after all.

Taking a small amount of fabric from a nearby windowsill he set to begin his climb down, the drop to the rooftop wasn't necessarily as high as it was steep but that had yet to show Roman any trouble.

With a small huff he dropped down to a somewhat stable ledge before closing his window once more, leaving the fabric trapped within the side to allow him entry later on.

"Wouldn't want to get locked out of my own room, now would I?" he whispered to himself with a small embarrassed smile before turning to look towards the distance, securely locking a new destination within his mind as his footsteps began working on their own.

He may not have had a meeting but he certainly had some place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! If you're seeing this it means you've made it to the end of the first chapter. :)
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed, i'll hopefully be able to post the next chapter relatively soon!
> 
> But first I'd like to give a big thanks to my loving and supportive [boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalredroman) who patiently pushed me to be confident enough to post my work.
> 
> He's actually a big inspiration for this story, so I want to make it the best it can be! You should also use that handy link and check out his work!
> 
> Anyways that's all for now, and love if you're reading this? Thank you. ♡


End file.
